Burning House
by IntriguePrincess0621
Summary: Katie has recovered from loss and has since moved on with her life, even gotten married. She has settled nicely into her new life, but when a gift of a simple computer game turns everything upside down Katie will have to decide if her new life is really what she wants be apart of.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I recently got The Sims 3 and while playing, I had a ponder for a story, also the title is based off of Cam "Burning House". So here it is, Katie has recovered from loss and has since moved on with her life, even gotten married. She has settled nicely into her new life, but when a gift of a simple computer game turns everything upside down Katie will have to decide if her new life is really what she wants be apart of. Please tell me what you think and yes, I will be updating "Building A Home" before the new year. Thank you all so much for the reviews and love. Here's to an awesome 2016!

Christmas Morning 2015

"Baby," My husbands voice called from our bedroom door, I knew what he was gonna do, so I threw the covers over my head and braced for impact. "Wake up! It's Christmas!" He flung the door open, allowing our German Shepherd Octavia to run full speed and leap up onto the bed, trampling me with her excitement.

"Octavia, get off me!" I laughed as she pulled the blanket off and nuzzled her cold wet nose into my neck. "AH!" I giggled. "Your nose is freezing."

She didn't care, she lifted her head up and licked my face happily. Her breath smelled like gingerbread and peppermint and I knew she had already dug through her stocking and found her doggy gingerbread man. "She liked her gift Santa left her."

I pushed her off me and wiped my face off with the corner of my covers. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty, just in time for Christmas Cinnamon Rolls?" My husband said with his pleading eyes.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll get up and make breakfast. But it's only because I love you." I smiled and made a kissey face.

My husband Steven, was a big kid at heart. Sure he was responsible and worked hard, but it was like living with a five year old sometimes. But God I loved that man, he was so understanding. He had picked up the pieces of my heart even after I all but gave up trying to put it back together. I looked out our bedroom window as the big fluffy snow flakes fell slowly. _Kyle._ I smiled just like before, just for a moment.

LATER THAT MORNING

"I love it dear!" Steven exclaimed holding up his favorite baseball players' jersey, I didn't know how to say his last name. In fact, I had to call my brother in law to help me even find a place that even sold the thing. But I was glad he liked it. He smiled and hugged it to his chest happily for a few more seconds before setting it aside and handing me my last gift. "I hope you like it dear,"

I smiled and opened up the wrapping my mother surely helped him with, we bother weren't very good at wrapping gifts. I gasped when I saw a familiar green diamond. "The Sims? I haven't played this game in years, how did you know?"

He smiled and gave a little shrug. "You're sister suggested it. Looks like our siblings bailed us out again."

I laughed and looked at the package remembering the countless hours I'd play this game. It made my heart feel all kinds of fuzzy. "I love it."

"Well, go try it out." He said. "I'll pick up in here."

I nodded, got up and kissed him before running of down the hall to our office/spare bedroom where my laptop was. It took nearly ten minutes for me get the dang case open. Stupid cellophane. Finally, I loaded the game and felt the excitement from my teenage days come washing back over me.

I started out with a copy of myself and my husband, bought us a simple one bed and bath home and got straight to work. I don't know why something as simple as a computer game made me so happy. But it did and this was the best Christmas ever.

 _Six Years Ago..._

 _I felt the snow landing on my face and that alarmed me more than anything. I was just in the car with Kevin a moment ago. Were we fighting? I couldn't remember. It hurt to remember. I could hear sirens and saw the red and blue lights swimming around me as figures dances and weaved in and out of my line of sight._

 _"Ma'am...don't move...accident..." A voice said. His words terribly distorted._

 _The next thing I knew I was surrounded by doctors and I was in the hospital...then nothing. My world faded to black._


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up next, Kevin was gone. We had been driving home from his families apparently and hit an oncoming car head on, I don't even remember flying through the wind shield but the scars on my arm and shoulders reminded me whether I liked it or not. I shook my head to banished the memories and focused on my game. A sound from the doorway startled me slightly and I jumped. "Steven, you scared me."

He laughed and looked at his watch. "You must be starving."

I tilted my head to the side a little. "We just ate breakfast."

"Yeah, like...eight hours ago. I didn't want to bother you while you were playing."

My eyes widened and I checked my cell phone that was right by my laptop. It was now close nine at night. "I don't understand, I swear I just sat down." I whispered. "I'm sorry about that." I said looking up at him and smiled. "I guess I must have lost track of time."

He smiled, walked over and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "Come on, let's order some pizza and rent a movie."

I nodded and turned back to stare at the game suspiciously. I must have just zoned out. I saved the game and shut the laptop down. Just before I left I turned and looked at the computer and sighed. "Weird."

The rest of the night time seemed to flow normally as Steven and I watched Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer and ate a healthy amount of stuffed crust pizza. Soon it was time for bed, I curled up close to him, kissing his arm which was tightly wrapped around me. "I love you."

"I love you more." He whispered sleepily.

I closed my eyes for seemed like an instant and suddenly, I felt wide awake. I opened my eyes and everything was all fuzzy at first. I must have been tired last night. I don't remember the last time I fell asleep the fast and woke up so rested. I rubbed my eyes and wiggled out of Stevens arm, "Good Morning." I muttered. I reached behind me and patted the blanket. "I'll go make us some coffee." He grumbled and stirred a little bit as I got out of bed and headed down the hall.

I grabbed two coffee mugs and turned to start the coffee pot, but it wasn't there. I looked around curiously but didn't find it anywhere. "Steven, did you move the coffee pot?" I called down the hall. I froze when I started noticing other little things out of place. When did we paint the kitchen? Where was my standing mixer? And when did we get a new fridge? I spun around to face what I assumed was our apartment living room, instead was met with a strange dining room I had never seen before. I screamed and dropped the mugs, which shattered on the floor. What the hell?!

"Katie!?" A voice called from the bedroom.

"Steven!" I cried running toward the voice.

He turned the corner of the bedroom doorway and I ran right into his arms. "Katie, what's wrong? What is it?"

"It's the house... I mean our apartment...it's different." I stammered trying to explain. I looked up into who I assumed was Steven's eyes and gasped. I fell backwards and screamed again. "Kyle?!" He looked just like he did all those years ago, but older at the same time. He still had some of his teenage features but he was definitely more muscular than the Kyle I remembered. He at me oddly and held out his hand to help me up. I flinched away and scooted backwards further away.

"Katie, what is it, what's wrong?"

"You...You're dead..." I said softly. "This is a dream, just dream." I scooted back a little bit further and gasped as a sharp pain erupted from my hand. "Ow!"

"Katie, you've cut your self on the mug. Let me see your hand..." He said kneeling down and holding out his hand to me once again. I took it gently, it felt so real. He helped me to my feet and examined my hand. He smiled. "Looks like just a little cut. No stiches required."

"I don't understand." I whispered refusing to take my eyes off him.

He walked me over to the kitchen sink, careful to avoid the rest of the broken mugs. He rinsed my hand with some warm water and wrapped it up with a clean dish towel. "See, all better." He said with a grin before he kissed my forehead. He looked down the the coffee mug disaster and sighed. "You never did like those mugs."

"I don't understand." I repeated. "What's going on?"

Kyle looked down at me, the way he used to and grinned. "Isn't it obvious? Someone wanted to go shopping for new mugs."

I sighed and put my hand to my head. "I was sleeping...and ... is this a dream?"

He chuckled. "Everyday I get to wake up next to you is a dream to me." He pulled my unwrapped hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. That's when I noticed my wedding ring, but it wasn't my ring. I had never seen that ring before in my life. "You know except when you break things in order to go shopping, you could've just gone shopping."

"Where's..." I asked looking around. "Where's the coffee maker?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It broke last week, Amber said she was gonna stop by this morning with her old one. Don't you remember?"

My head felt fuzzy as I struggled to remember anything of importance. Was this a dream? "I...I guess I don't."

"Darling, you aren't looking so well. Why don't you go sit down and I'll clean this up and make you some waffles?"

I nodded slowly and walked over to the living room and sat down awkwardly on the couch. I looked around the room and tried to take in everything. "This is one messed up dream." I muttered.


End file.
